La Reine (Blanche-Neige)
La Reine, parfois nommée Reine Grimhilde (qui signifie "sorcière" en ancien nordique), bien que ce nom soit peu connu, est l'antagoniste principal du film Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937), considéré par beaucoup de spécialistes comme un chef d'oeuvre. La Reine est la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige. Sa personnalité est l'opposé de celle de sa belle-fille. Cruelle, froide et orgueilleuse, elle est jalouse de la beauté de la jeune fille et tente de la tuer pour regagner son statut de plus belle femme sur Terre. Pour cela, elle n'hésite pas à employer les pires moyens, comme se déguiser en sorcière afin de tromper sa belle-fille et lui faire croquer une pomme empoisonnée. La Reine est aujourd'hui une des plus grandes méchantes créées par les studios Disney. Dans le long-métrage d'origine, elle fut doublée par Lucille La Verne et, en France, par Sylvie Genty dans le doublage de 2001. Présentation Apparence the queen.jpeg|Image officielle de la Reine. la reine.jpg|Image promotionnelle de la Reine. the witch.png|Image officielle de la Sorcière. Ayant subi plusieurs aspects différents avant son apparence définitive, la Reine est un personnage élégant qui inspire la froideur et la cruauté. Son visage est beau, mais froid et égocentrique. Elle est très grande et mince, avec des yeux verts, des lèvres rouges, un teint blanc et des sourcils fins. De plus, elle a des ongles et des sourcils assez longs. La souveraine porte un long manteau violet attaché par une ceinture rouge qui couvre entièrement son corps, avec des bords beiges et de longues manches qui semblent pouvoir dépasser ses mains, mais la Reine a pour habitude de marcher en tenant sa cape. Elle porte également une cape noire d'un côté, rouge de l'autre qui se prolonge jusqu'en haut de sa tête, laissant voir seulement son visage. Sur sa tête est posée une couronne en or avec un diamant sur son plus haut pic. La souveraine a également un col blanc qui couvre sa nuque et qui se prolonge avec un collier, composé d'un rubis à son extrémité. Pour finir, la Reine est habillée de chaussures dorées avec des boucles rouges. La Sorcière est l'opposé de la Reine sur le plan physique. C'est une vieille femme plus petite, ridée de partout, avec des cheveux blancs, des mains crispés et des doigts crochus. Elle a également un nez crochu avec une verrue et un menton qui descend. Comme ceux de la Reine, les yeux de la Sorcière sont verts, mais très grands et encadrés par des sourcils épais. La mégère porte un grand manteau noir muni d'une cape et des souliers marrons. Personnalité La Reine est cruelle, froide, orgueilleuse, tyrannique et pleine de vanité. Elle ne semble pas s'impliquer dans les affaires du royaume, son seul but étant d'être la plus belle sur Terre. C'est pour cela qu'elle a couvert Blanche-Neige de haillons, craignant que la beauté de sa belle-fille ne surpassa la sienne. Lorsqu'elle apprend que c'est maintenant le cas, et qu'elle voit les attentions du Prince pour Blanche-Neige, ses instincts deviennent meurtriers. Elle devient prête à tout, même à tuer sa belle-fille et ceux qui s'opposent à sa mission. Apparemment, elle n'aime pas se charger de ce genre de tâches elle-même et préfère envoyer son sous-fifre, le Chasseur, s'en occuper, sous peine de mort s'il échoue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle ne peut plus faire confiance qu'à elle-même, la Reine est bien obligée d'assumer cette charge, et concocte un plan de façon très subtile, ce qui montre son intelligence élevée. Ignorante des véritables sentiments, comme l'amour, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi les nains se mêlent de ses affaires. Elle semble également dégoûtée des sentiments du Prince envers Blanche-Neige et déteste l'amour, comme le montre la scène où elle cherche un antidote pour le Sommeil de Mort et referme violemment le grimoire, méprisante. Elle déteste aussi être trahie. Sous sa forme de sorcière, elle est manipulatrice, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et encore plus déterminée que sous sa première forme. Néanmoins son nouveau statut est un peu incertain. Elle n'est plus protégée par son rang royal et n'a plus ses serviteurs ou domestiques pour la défendre. Lorsqu'elle part pour la chaumière, elle ne peut plus se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques, et elle est plus âgée, faible et fragile qu'auparavant, même si son objectif reste le même. La Reine possède un côté théâtral dans ses gestes et ses mouvements, ainsi que dans la façon de s'exprimer (elle met une certaine emphase dans ses paroles). Walt Disney en personne décrit la Reine comme un mélange de Lady Macbeth, un personnage de Shakespeare, et le Grand Méchant Loup. L'influence du grand dramaturge anglais se ressent au niveau de son langage : la souveraine utilise des mots de vieil anglais, tout comme le Miroir Magique dont le visage ressemble à un masque de théâtre. Ils emploient les anciennes formes de you, yours et does, respectivement thee, thy et doth. Enfin, quand la Reine s'adresse au miroir, elle parle en vers. Capacités *Manipulation d'un miroir magique. *Fabrication des potions magiques. *Métamorphose : transformation de quelqu'un, quelque chose en une autre entité. Apparitions Cinéma= ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'' (1937) Découverte de la beauté de Blanche-Neige thumb|left|La Reine interrogeant son Miroir Magique. La Reine, jalouse de la beauté de sa belle-fille Blanche-Neige, l'a couverte de haillons et l'a transformée en souillon. C'est elle qui s'occupe des tâches ménagères, comme laver la cour du château. Chaque matin, la Reine interrogeait son Miroir Magique pour lui demander qui était la plus belle de toutes. Et chaque fois que le miroir lui répondait qu'elle était la plus belle, Blanche-Neige était protégée contre la jalousie de sa marâtre. thumb|La Reine observant Blanche-Neige et le Prince. On voit la Reine pour la première fois dès la première scène du film, où elle interroge son miroir magique, comme de coutume, en le priant d'accourir du plus profond des espaces. Le Miroir obéit et un visage apparaît dans la glace. La Reine lui pose sa question : « Miroir magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? » mais le miroir lui répond qu'il existe une jeune fille en loques, dont les haillons ne peuvent dissimuler la grâce, qui est plus belle que la Reine. Celle-ci, furieuse, demande au miroir de lui décrire cette jeune fille. L'esclave s'exécute, lui donnant une description de Blanche-Neige, et la Reine se rend compte qu'il s'agit de sa belle-fille. Ensuite, pendant le chant du Prince, on voit la Reine qui observe la scène par un des rideaux du château, qu'elle referme, visiblement furieuse et jalouse. Les ordres donnés au chasseur thumb|left|La Reine tenant le coffret. Peu après, la souveraine demande à son chasseur d'amener Blanche-Neige dans la forêt, dans une clairière isolée, puis de la tuer. Malgré les protestations du chasseur, elle reste inflexible et lui ordonne de lui ramener son cœur dans un écrin qu'elle lui tend, pour prouver sa bonne foi. Le chasseur acquiesce, sachant qu'il sera mis à mort s'il échoue. La trahison du chasseur thumb|La Reine consultant son grimoire. Nous retrouvons la Reine plus tard dans le film. Le soir, elle interroge de nouveau son Miroir Magique, lui demandant qui est la plus belle de toutes maintenant mais son esclave lui dit que Blanche-Neige est plus belle qu'elle. La Reine, incrédule, montre le coffret censé contenir le cœur de Blanche-Neige au Miroir. Cependant, celui-ci lui apprend que cet écrin ne contient que le cœur d'une biche, et que Blanche-Neige demeure dans la Chaumière des Sept Nains, plus belle que jamais. Folle de jalousie et furieuse, en apprenant que le chasseur l'a trahi, elle descend alors dans les cachots du château en empruntant les escaliers du donjon. Elle entre dans la salle où elle prépare ses potions en jetant l'écrin, ce qui fait sursauter son corbeau. Transformation en sorcière thumb|left|La Reine se transformant en Sorcière. La Reine décide de se rendre elle-même au logis des nains, déguisée de telle façon que personne ne soupçonnera sa véritable identité. Elle consulte un grimoire en cherchant une formule pour se transformer en vieille femme, laide et habillée de haillons. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche et prépare sa mixture à l'aide de ses flacons et de ses ingrédients magiques : poussière de momie pour la vieillir, du noir de nuit pour changer sa tenue, un caquet de vieille mégère pour vieillir sa voix et un hurlement d'effroi pour blanchir ses cheveux. Pour finir, elle invoque l'orage pour mélanger le tout et le vent pour attiser sa haine. La souveraine porte la boisson à ses lèvres mais aussitôt le verre vidé, tout se met à tourner autour d'elle et elle porte la main à sa gorge. Ses cheveux deviennent gris et ses doigts crochus. Malgré une transformation douloureuse, elle est, bel et bien, devenue une sorcière effrayante, laide et vieille. Elle va ensuite chercher une mort digne d'une telle beauté. En feuilletant ses grimoires, elle tombe sur une formule : la pomme empoisonnée. Une seule tranchée du fruit et la victime tombera dans un Sommeil de Mort... La Pomme Empoisonnée thumb|La Sorcière préparant la pomme empoisonnée. Pendant que Blanche-Neige et les nains dorment, la Sorcière prépare son terrible poison dans un chaudron. Elle trempe une pomme dans la mixture : le symbole de la mort apparaît sur le fruit. La Sorcière demande à la pomme de devenir rouge pour tenter Blanche-Neige de la croquer. Elle demande à son corbeau s'il veut goûter une, avant de lui dire que ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour Blanche-Neige. Elle ricane en pensant au sort réservé à Blanche-Neige : son souffle s'arrêtera, son sang se glacera, et la Reine sera la plus belle de toutes. Mais comme elle ne veut rien négliger, elle cherche dans son grimoire s'il existe un antidote. Effectivement, la victime peut être éveillé par un premier baiser d'amour. Mais la Reine pense que les nains la croiront morte et l'enterreront vivante. thumb|left|La Sorcière tenant la pomme et ricanant. Finalement, la sorcière remplit un panier d'autres pommes et place le fruit mortel au centre. Elle descend l'escalier en ricanant et son regard tombe sur un squelette enfermé dans un cachot, avec une cruche vide à côté de lui. La sorcière ricane : « Tu as soif ? Eh bien bois ! » tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le vase, qui fracasse le pauvre squelette. Puis la vieille femme monte dans une barque et emprunte un tunnel secret. Arrivé sur la côte, elle entame une longue marche vers le logis des nains et disparaît dans la brume. Arrivée à la chaumière thumb|La Sorcière à la fenêtre de la chaumière. Peu après, la Sorcière traverse une région aride, toujours en ricanant. Deux vautours, attirés par ses caquètements, décide de la suivre. En arrivant à la chaumière, elle se penche à la fenêtre et surprend Blanche-Neige qui préparait un gâteau. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, la sorcière essaye de lui vendre ses pommes et lui propose d'en goûter une. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, les oiseaux l'attaquent avec leur bec mais Blanche-Neige la prend en pitié et chasse les animaux. La sorcière, simulant une faiblesse de son cœur, parvient à entrer dans la chaumière pour que Blanche-Neige lui fasse boire un peu d'eau. Pour la remercier, la vieille marchande décide de lui révéler un secret : cette pomme rouge exauce les vœux. Elle prit alors la jeune fille de croquer un morceau après avoir fait un vœu. Pour lui donner une idée de souhait, la veille femme lui demande si elle aime quelqu'un. Blanche-Neige répond positivement, et souhaite de partir avec son prince dans un grand château où ils vivront heureux, puis elle croque la pomme. Son souffle s'arrête et son sang se glace; elle s'effondre sur le sol et la pomme roule à côté d'elle. La sorcière ricane de plus belle : elle est enfin la plus belle sur terre ! Défaite thumb|left|La Sorcière tombant dans le précipice. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention des sept nains. Alors que la Sorcière sortait de la chaumière, les nains foncent vers elle, perchés sur les animaux. La vieille femme n'a pas le choix ; elle s'enfuit à travers la forêt mais elle est retardée par des lianes qu'elle écarte. Les petits hommes la repoussent vers des montagnes rocheuses, qu'elle commence à escalader. Mais arrivée en haut, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est au bord d'un précipice : elle est piégée. Les nains se rapprochent d'elle de plus en plus, mais elle décide, à l'aide d'un bâton, de renverser un rocher sur ses ennemis à l'aide d'une branche. Heureusement, la foudre frappe à l'endroit où se trouvait la Reine, et elle tombe dans le précipice. Les vautours, qui l'ont suivi jusque là, descendent dans le précipice, probablement pour se nourrir des restes de la vieille femme. |-| Télévision= ''Tous en Boîte'' (2001-2004) Dans le club tenu par Mickey, la Reine a la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en Sorcière à volonté. Ses apparitions sont souvent anecdotiques. ''Once Upon a Time'' (2011-) La '''Reine Regina', plus connue comme la Méchante Reine, est un antagoniste majeur (plus tard anti-héroïne), et l'ancienne identité de Regina Mills, dans la série télévisée d'ABC, Once Upon a Time. Elle est interprétée par l'actrice principale Lana Parrilla, qui s'est en partie inspiré du personnage d'Ursula pour son jeu. De la mort de Daniel au Sort Noir thumb|La Reine s'attache à détruire le bonheur de sa belle-fille. Auparavant généreuse et dénuée de mauvaises intentions, elle change de personnalité à la mort de son fiancé, Daniel, assassiné par sa mère Cora à cause de Blanche-Neige, dont elle épousera le père, et cherchera à se venger. Ayant appris la magie noire grâce à Rumplestiltskin, elle mit en œuvre une multitude de moyens dans le but de détruire le bonheur de sa belle-fille avant de finalement jeter une puissante malédiction qui transposa une multitude de personnages dans notre monde avec de nouvelles identités et l'oubli de leurs vies passées. Storybrooke thumb|La série confère un côté humain au personnage. Devenue Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, où le temps se retrouve arrêté durant 28 ans, et ayant conservé ses souvenirs, sa solitude et son manque d'amour l'amenèrent à adopter un enfant dix-huit ans après, qu'elle nommera Henry, en l'honneur de son père. Malgré une vie paisible avec son fils, elle se voit confrontée, 10 ans plus tard, à l'arrivée de la mère biologique de son enfant, Emma Swan, qui n'est autre que la fille perdue de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, destinée à rompre la malédiction. L'ex-Reine s'emploie alors, par diverses manipulations et l'influence qu'elle exerce sur la ville, à faire partir la jeune femme, qu'elle perçoit d'abord comme une menace pour la garde de Henry, dont elle s'est éperdument attachée. Ce dernier, ayant déjà appris sa véritable identité, s'oppose durement à elle. À la fin de la saison 1, sa tentative d'empoisonner Emma avec une tarte aux pommes résulte par la mise en danger de la vie de Henry, victime de la malédiction du sommeil. Le véritable amour d'Emma envers Henry permettra la fin de la malédiction et le retour des souvenirs de ses victimes. Le retour de la magie Les habitants de Storybrooke ayant retrouvé leurs souvenirs, Regina perdit la garde de Henry et profita de l'introduction de la magie dans la ville pour retrouver ses pouvoirs. Souhaitant récupérer son fils, elle décida de s'engager sur la voie de la rédemption, luttant contre sa dépendance à la magie. Mais, la méfiance et le manque de reconnaissance constants de ses anciens ennemis, ajoutés au retour de Cora, la persuadèrent de recourir de nouveau à des méthodes plus drastiques et pernicieuses. La mort de sa mère due à Mary Margaret attisent une nouvelle fois ses envies de vengeance contre Blanche-Neige, qu'elle concrétisera en voulant détruire la ville par le biais d'un détonateur incorporé à la malédiction, en ayant préalablement fui avec son fils adoptif. Toutefois, le détonateur lui est plus tard dérobé par Greg Mendell, qu'elle avait séparé de son père lorsqu'il était enfant, dans les premiers jours de la malédiction. Regina s'allie alors à Emma et sa famille pour sauver la ville, puis les accompagne dans une expédition visant à récupérer Henry, enlevé par Greg et Tamara au Pays Imaginaire. Sauver Henry au Pays Imaginaire Regina se rendit ainsi au Pays imaginaire en compagnie d'Emma, Mary Margaret, David, M. Gold, et le Capitaine Crochet. Ils parvinrent à sauver Henry du démoniaque Peter Pan, et retournèrent à Storybrooke. Cependant, Peter Pan réussit à prendre partie du voyage et une fois l'équipage arrivé à Storybrooke, Peter Pan décida de lancer une nouvelle malédiction. Pour empêcher celle de Peter d'agir, Regina n'a pas d'autre moyen que d'annuler la sienne. Ainsi tous les habitants de Storybrooke, retournèrent au Royaume enchanté, tandis que Regina confia Henry, qui ne peut subir la malédiction, à Emma qui l'emmena à New York. Zelena De retour au Royaume enchanté, Regina eut du mal à se remettre de la perte de Henry, bien que Blanche-Neige et Robin la persuadèrent d'avancer. Par la suite, Regina apprit l'existence d'une demi-sœur, Zelena, la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. Pour sauver le Royaume contre les menaces de Zelena, Regina aide Blanche-Neige et David à enclencher une nouvelle malédiction pour retourner à Storybrooke, afin d'obtenir l'aide d'Emma pour vaincre Zelena. Toutefois, au moment de la préparation de la malédiction, Zelena y ajoute une potion d'oubli. Les habitants du Royaume transportés à Storybrooke devinrent amnésiques, ce malgré le retour d'Emma, Crochet et Henry dans la ville. Marianne et les Reines des Neiges Les Reines des Ténèbres Réécriture Camelot Une ténébreuse en ville Voyage en Enfer La Méchante Reine L'autre Robin La bataille finale Voyage dans la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée Roni à Hyperion Heights |-| Attractions= La Reine est un personnage commun à tous les parcs à thème Disney, que l'on peut facilement croiser dans certaines zones, sa version transformée étant moins abordable. ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'' La majeure partie du parcours scénique est centré sur la Reine et sa version transformée, qui pourchasse Blanche-Neige de manière similaire au long-métrage. Le côté sombre de l'attraction se reflète en son personnage, qui est celui que les visiteurs croisent le plus souvent. ''Fantasmic! La Reine est l'antagoniste principal de la deuxième partie du spectacle. Elle questionne le Miroir de manière habituelle, sur son apparence. Celui-ci lui répond cette fois que l'imagination de l'Apprenti sorcier est capable de créer des choses plus belles que ne l'est la méchante souveraine. Cette dernière se transforme alors en sorcière et utilise le Miroir pour invoquer les forces du Mal : Ursula, Chernabog, Maléfique, ainsi queSeulement dans la version du spectacle en FlorideCruelle De Vil, Scar, le Juge Frollo, Jafar et Hadès. Elle les dirige tous en vue de détruire Mickey Mouse, quand celui-ci utilise une épée magique pour éliminer la version dragonne de Maléfique. L'explosion provoque la disparition de tous les autres alliés de la Sorcière, celle-ci étant défaite en dernier, perdant son déguisement dans le processus. Dans la version japonaise du spectacle, avec quelques variations, la Reine apparaît déjà sous forme de Sorcière au début. ''Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Traduction littérale : Walt Disney: Le Rêve d'un Homme. Dans un spectacle consacré à l'imagination et à l'oeuvre de Walt Disney, la Reine apparaît dans la partie dédiée aux méchants, aux côtés de Maléfique et du Juge Frollo, semblant être le chef du trio machiavélique. ''Villains Tonight''Traduction littérale : Méchants ce soir. Dans le spectacle, la nature pernicieuse d'Hadès n'ayant pas fait ses preuves, celui-ci ne peut plus être Seigneur des Enfers. Dans le but de regagner sa méchanceté, Hadès invoque les méchants les plus puissants. Peine est chargé de remettre une invitation à la Reine, qu'elle décline du fait de la présence de Maléfique, avec qui elle entretient une rivalité pour obtenir les affections du Dieu des Enfers, mais aussi le statut de la plus méchante de toutes. Toutefois, vers la fin, elles mettent leur opposition commune à part et conseillent à Hadès de trouver la méchanceté en lui-même, et non chez les autres. |-| Littérature= ''Fairest of All : A Tale of the Wicked Queen'' Traduction littérale : La plus belle de toutes : l'histoire de la Méchante Reine. La Reine est le personnage principal du roman Disney narrant les origines du personnage du long-métrage de 1937. Elle est en réalité la fille d'un vendeur de miroirs, qui n'était pas un père tendre envers elle, du fait de la mort de son épouse à l'accouchement. Il ne lui a jamais dite qu'elle était belle, frustrant durablement la jeune fille sur son apparence. Après la mort de son père, elle se marie avec le Roi, qu'elle a rencontré à son puitsComme sa belle-fille avec le Prince. Elle forme d'abord une relation très aimante avec Blanche-Neige, qu'elle considère comme sa vraie fille jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle reçoive la visite des trois cousines enchanteresses du Roi. Celles-ci lui offrent un miroir dans lequel se forme l'Esprit de son père décédé. Celui-ci influence, tourmente et corrompt la nature de la souveraine de manière à ce que celle-ci fasse de son apparence une obsession et connaisse une véritable haine envers Blanche-Neige. Lorsque le Roi meurt à la guerre, elle succombe progressivement à la folie, ce qui entraîne les événements du long-métrage. Il est révélé qu'après l'épilogue du film, Blanche-Neige a récupéré le Miroir, dans lequel s'est formé l'Esprit de sa belle-mère, suite à la mort de cette dernière. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Traduction littérale : Les Protecteurs du Royaume Dans la saga consacrée aux aventures des adolescents protecteurs du Royaume Disney, la Reine apparaît dans le quatrième volume. Elle, de même que Cruella De Vil, remplacent Maléfique et Chernabog, du fait de leur capture, comme chefs du groupe des envahisseurs. Elle jette un sortilège sur le groupe des protagonistes, en vue de connaître leurs faits et gestes. Dans le cinquième tome, la souveraine et Cruella emploient les hyènes, leur sens de l'odorat leur permettant de retrouver la trace des adolescents. |-| Bandes dessinées= La Reine Grimhilde, ainsi que la Sorcière, apparaissent comme un antagoniste majeur dans quelques histoires dessinées par Romano Scarpa, aux alentours des années 1950. Elle y use de divers moyen originaux pour porter atteinte au bonheur de sa belle-fille suite aux événements du long-métrage. Ses manigances la conduisent souvent à être opposée aux Sept Nains dans des aventures inédites, comme Les Sept Nains et la Fée Enchaînée. Cela indique également que, selon Scarpa, le personnage a trouvé un moyen de ressusciter malgré sa fin brutale dans le long-métrage. Sa présence est également sollicitée dans des histoires dans lesquelles figurent d'autres personnages de longs-métrages d'animation, dont Mickey et Donald sont fréquemment les héros. Elle est toutefois moins utilisée que sa version transformée, apparaissant dans une quarantaine d'histoires http://coa.inducks.org/character.php?c=Queen+from+SW. Cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'une sorcière peut s'adapter plus facilement à des cadres urbains, comme Donaldville, plutôt qu'une reine qui appartient davantage à l'époque médiévale. |-| Jeux vidéo= ''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002-) La Reine apparaît dans l'épisode ''Birth by Sleep de la saga, comme un antagoniste dans le monde qui est dédié à son univers. Après s'être rendu compte de la beauté de Blanche-Neige, identiquement au long-métrage, elle est appréhendée par le protagoniste Terra, qui souhaite utiliser son Miroir pour retrouver Maître Xehanort. La souveraine accepte s'il lui remet le coeur de Blanche-Neige en retour. Face à son échec, elle utilise une potionSes ténèbres dans la version japonaise.pour obliger le Miroir à aspirer le jeune héros dans ses abysses. Après sa victoire, menacée, elle accède à la requête de Terra. Les séquences de sa transformation et de sa mort sont omises. En chemin vers la chaumière, elle rencontre Ventus, à la recherche de Terra, qui lui rend naïvement la pomme empoisonnée qu'elle a perdu, sans s'en être aperçu. Reconnaissant l'arme de Terra, elle ment à son ami, clamant que le héros a menacé la veille marchande en vue d'utiliser son Miroir. ''Epic Mickey'' (2010-) Dans Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, la Reine, de même que la Sorcière, est une des brèves formes illusoires qu'emploie la sorcière Mizrabel avant de se métamorphoser en Maléfique. Conception et animation Création d'un personnage réaliste L'aspect visuel du personnage fut créé par Joe Grant, assisté d'Albert Hurter. Les scènes du film où apparaissaient le personnage furent ensuite confiées à des animateurs. Art Babbitt se chargea principalement de l'animation de la Reine. Norman Ferguson, quant à lui, s'occupa d'animer la Sorcière, qui fut conçue également par Joe Grant. Dans les premiers stades de conception, la Reine était conçue comme un personnage gros, ridicule et comique, dans le style des personnages des Silly Symphonies. Le court-métrage réalisé par la Fleischer avec Betty Boop dans le rôle de Blanche-Neige, a été probablement étudié par les animateurs des studios, car la Reine était aussi grosse et laide. Toutefois, lorsqu'Albert Hurter introduisit un style plus réaliste de conception des personnages, il fut finalement décidé que la Reine devrait être plus belle, majestueuse, froide et sinistre, créant ainsi un personnage beaucoup plus effrayant que ce qui avait été fait dans l'animation auparavant. Plutôt qu'un méchant comique, la Reine est donc devenue une femme fatale, un type de personnage avec qui les artistes de Disney étaient familiarisés grâce au cinéma muet des années 1930. Dans le même temps, c'est une figure de l'ancienne Europe, vue par les Américains comme un symbole non seulement de charme et d'élégance, mais aussi de décadence et d'auto-destruction. Une rumeur prétend que le costume de la Reine est basé sur celui qui fut porté par l'actrice Helen Gahagan dans le film de 1935 La Source de feu, bien que l'animateur Art Babbitt et d'autres artistes de Disney aient démenti cette information. Lors d'une réunion des studios, le 30 octobre 1934, Walt Disney a suggéré que les masques en papier mâché de l'illustrateur d'Art Deco Vladislav Theodor Benda (une influence sur le travail de Joe Grant) pouvaient être utilisés comme source d'inspiration pour le visage de la Reine. La figure du personnage s'inspire peut-être aussi de Joan Crawford, en particulier pour les lèvres et les yeux. Le costume de la Reine et sa silhouette peuvent également prendre comme source d'inspiration par une statue à la cathédrale de Naumberg, en Allemagne, représentant Uta, épouse du Margrave de Meissen. Il y aussi des similitudes avec le tableau de George de Feure La Femme au Chapeau Noir. Art Babbitt, le principal animateur du personnage, a basé la Reine sur « toutes les femmes que j'ai jamais connues », et a noté que, alors que l'animation du personnage était basé dans une certaine mesure sur des prises de vues réelles, il a senti le besoin de « caricaturer » et d'« inventer » afin de justifier le milieu de l'animation ; celle de la Reine n'utilisait pas le rotoscope tandis que celle du Prince l'était. Voix Lucille La Verne a été sélectionnée pour faire la voix de la Reine car aucune autre actrice n'avait été trouvée. Certaines personnes aux studios trouvaient que sa voix était trop profonde, mais David Hand l'a soutenue en disant que sa performance était très bonne lors de l'ajout des ingrédients pour la potion. Bill Cottrell et Joe Grant était en charge de l'enregistrement de La Verne. D'abord, ils pensaient que sa voix était trop lisse pour la Sorcière. Mais l'actrice a demandé à quitter la salle en s'excusant, et, à son retour quelques instants après, sa voix était exactement ce que Cottrell et Grant voulaient. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé comme elle s'y était prise, elle a avoué qu'elle avait retiré son dentier. Cottrell était tellement convaincu par la performance de La Verne qu'à la réplique « Un verre d'eau ! S'il-te-plaît ! » il sauta de sa chaise pour aller chercher un verre. Joe Grant a noté le changement d'attitude et de posture de l'actrice en fonction de si elle doublait la Reine ou la Sorcière, et a pris ces poses comme références pour l'animation. Concepts scénaristiques abandonnés Dans des séquences abandonnées, la Reine devait originellement capturer le Prince, par pure jalousie envers Blanche-Neige, et l'enfermer dans ses cachots sinistres. Plus tard, sous sa forme de Sorcière, elle serait venue se délecter de la souffrance de son prisonnier, amenant à la vie les squelettes du donjon, dont celui du Prince Oswald Référence à Oswald le lapin chanceux qui appartenait aux studios encore dix ans avant la sortie du film. Le Prince arriverait à s'échapper plus tard Concept qui a été repris plus tard dans La Belle au Bois Dormant., mais l'idée fut abandonnée du fait des techniques d'animation réalistes qui n'étaient pas encore parfaitement maîtrisées, réduisant le rôle du personnage. Le long-métrage est ainsi davantage centré sur l'opposition que constituent la Reine et sa belle-fille. Scènes coupées La Sorcière serait apparue dans une courte séquence, qui fut entièrement animée, doublée et colorée, et qui se serait située juste avant que la vieille femme ne plonge la pomme dans la marmite. Le corbeau y observe sa maîtresse qui frappe le chaudron avec un os, et y ajoute un ingrédient inconnu. Anecdotes *La Reine elle-même n'interagit jamais avec sa belle-fille à l'écran, elle ne le fait seulement que sous sa forme de sorcière. *Les yeux de la Reine sont verts, tout comme ceux d'une autre marâtre : Madame de Trémaine. Références en:The Evil Queen es:La Reina Malvada it:Regina Cattiva nl:Boze Koningin pt-br:Rainha Má ro:Regina Malefică ru:Злая Королева sv:Drottningen (Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna) zh:邪惡皇后 Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Mère Catégorie:Marâtre Catégorie:Maire Catégorie:Reine Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1937 Catégorie:Personnage de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains Catégorie:Personnage de Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage de Descendants Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's Villains' Revenge Catégorie:Personnage de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (jeu vidéo) Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Anne Francine Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Lana Parrilla Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Ava Acres Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Kathy Najimy Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Lucille La Verne Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Susan Blakeslee Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Louise Chamis Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Adrienne D'Ambricourt Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Claude Gensac Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Marie Francey Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Sylvie Genty Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Katy Vail Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Nathalie Homs Catégorie:Personnage animé par Art Babbitt